wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Transportation
Transportation encompasses the various means on travelling around in World of Warcraft. For directions on how to get to top destinations in World of Warcraft, see Travel Guide. Basic Walking/Running Running is the main method of exploring the world. Flight paths require you to run to their Flight Masters around the world to unlock them. Teleports, Portals, Boats, Zeppelins, and the Deeprun Tram only have set destinations. Mounts are a form of running. Several classes gain a power to increase their run speed. *Hunters have Aspect of the Cheetah (lvl 16) and Aspect of the Pack (lvl 40). *Druids have a Travel Form trainable at level 16. Also, talent points can be invested to increase running speed in cat form by 15% per each of two points for this talent in the Feral tree. This 15% bonus to cat form movement speed, as well as a set bonus from the pvp rare set, can make travel in cat form faster than in travel form itself. *Shamans have a Ghost Wolf Form trainable at level 15. *Mages do not have a constant speed boosting skill, however at level 20 they may periodically use "blink" in order to shorten their travel time. *Rogues have an ability called Sprint, which increases running speed by 50-70% depending on level, and does stack with the Minor Speed Increase enchant. This ability can be used while stealthed and doesn't break stealth. This ability also makes the rogue a successful flag carrier in Warsong Gulch. However, this effect only lasts 15 seconds and is limited by a 5 minute cooldown. This ability is therefore best left for a quick getaway, to sneak up quickly while stealthed, or to catch a zeppelin/boat before it leaves. *Paladins have the Pursuit of Justice talent, increasing their normal and mounted movement speed by 5% per talent point invested (up to 15%). Unfortunately, this does not stack with mithril spurs, carrot on a stick, or the riding speed enchant. * Warriors can charge at an enemy, then hamstring, and run away. Swimming Swimming is by far the slowest way of getting anywhere since it subtracts your speed by 50% and speed buffs do not work while swimming save for one alchemy potion. It can also be dangerous, as you have a breath meter while underwater, and if you go deep enough (meaning far enough away from land), a fatigue meter. When a breath or fatigue meter reaches 0, the player takes damage every few seconds, until they surface or leave the high pressure area. Druids have an Aquatic Form that protects them from drowning, and increases their swimming speed by 50%, raising their swim speed to be level with normal run speed. In addition, warlock and shaman spells and Elixirs of (Greater) Water Breathing allow you to breathe underwater, and shamans and priests may also cast a spell to allows them to walk on water. Rogues can now use a minor Rogue Glyphs: Glyph of Blurred Speed that allows them to walk on water during Sprint. Forsaken have a racial ability which helps them last longer underwater, increasing their breath by 300%. In addition, engineers at level 230 can create Deepdive Helmets to breath permanently underwater. There is also a trinket called Hook of the Master Angler, one of the prizes for being the winner in the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza. It turns the user into a fish, increasing their swim speed by 100% as well as allowing underwater breath, though the effect cancels upon strike, which in a sense makes druid aquatic form more desirable in some scenarios. Warlocks can now use a minor Warlock Glyphs: Glyph of Unending Breath that increases the swim speed of targets affected by the spell by 20%. Rapid-Transit Flight Paths * Hippogryph, Gryphon * Wyvern, Vampire bat, Dragonhawk Boat * Ratchet, Northern Barrens ↔ Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale (on The Maiden's Fancy) * (removed in )The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas (on the Feathermoon Ferry) * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh (on The Lady Mehley) * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (formerly Auberdine, Darkshore) ↔ Stormwind Harbor, Elwynn Forest (formerly Menethil Harbor, Wetlands) (on The Bravery) * (removed since ) Ruins of Auberdine, Darkshore ↔ Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (on The Moonspray) * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (formerly Auberdine, Darkshore) ↔ Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle (on Elune's Blessing) * Stormwind Harbor, Elwynn Forest ↔ Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra (on The Kraken) * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Valgarde, Howling Fjord (on Northspear) Zeppelin * Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale (on The Iron Eagle) * Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Undercity, Tirisfal Glades (on The Thundercaller) * Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Thunder Bluff, Mulgore (on The Zephyr) * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades ↔ Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale (on The Purple Princess) * Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra (on The Mighty Wind) * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades ↔ Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord (on The Cloudkisser) Turtle * Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ↔ Unu'pe, Borean Tundra (on Walker of Waves) * Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ↔ Kamagua, Howling Fjord (on Green Island) Others * Deeprun Tram, Dwarven District, Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest ↔ Tinker Town, Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Inner Sanctum, Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods ↔ Undercity, Tirisfal Glades Mounts ; Faction * - Available for purchase from Stormpike clan in Alterac Valley. * - Wintersaber Trainers * - Available for purchase from the Frostwolf clan in Alterac Valley. * - Reward from the quest ; Drop * - Ahn'Qiraj drop. * - The mount of Baron Rivendare. * - Drops from Bloodlord Mandokir in Zul'Gurub. * - An epic mount that drops from High Priest Thekal in the Zul'Gurub instance. * - Drops from Attumen the Huntsman in Karazhan. * - Drops from Anzu in heroic Sethekk Halls. * - Drops from Nalorakk in the Zul'Aman instance. Teleportation Non-mage teleport There are several non-mage teleportation spells that require a certain class, profession, and/or certain item to use. Non-player teleport There are a few teleport spells in the game not available to players. Usually an NPC teleports a player to a different location Other means ;Dying Upon dying, your character will be teleported to the nearest graveyard. You can either run back to your body and choose a place to resurrect nearby or just ask the Spirit Healer to resurrect you at the graveyard. ;The Dark Portal * A magical portal between the Blasted Lands in Azeroth and Hellfire Peninsula in Outland. ;Class abilities (not mentioned above) * Portal - Mages can create a portal to the capital city of their choosing, with the proper spell. The mage has two versions of this: a self-only teleport and a portal for group members. * Ritual of Summoning - Warlocks can cast this spell to transport a party member to them, but require the assistance of two other party members and a soul shard as reagent. See also * Travel guide External links External links Category:Newbies Category:Transportation